


(Having Sex in) Caves Require Caution

by orphan_account



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, kind of Satan's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Satan wants some alone time with MC at the beach
Relationships: Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 40





	(Having Sex in) Caves Require Caution

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of late but inspired by the beach event and satan's ur+

Satan sat by the beach, watching as his brothers played volleyball with the human. The trip was another one of Mammon’s inane ideas, but Satan found he didn’t regret going. After all, it’s not every day he gets to see her in a swimsuit. He can’t help but stare at her, in nothing but a bikini with the bottom flaring out into a short skirt.

He watched as she jumped to receive the ball, his eyes tracing the bounce of her chest, her skirt flipping up to reveal the swell of her bottom. He gulped, his throat suddenly dry and his palms sweaty. 

The ball landed next to him, their eyes switching to him. He looked up to see her eyes on him, scrunching as a wide grin appeared on her face. He could feel his heart skip a beat at the sight. He really was a slave to her.

But Asmo pulled her toward him, taking picture after picture with her and he could sense anger setting in his stomach. Asmo looked toward him, sending a wink, and he finally stood up.

Seeing him approach, she went up to him and pulled him toward the others, suggesting a water fight. The others quickly agreed, running towards the water, while Satan let himself be dragged, her small hand squeezing his. Though it was free for all it was obvious they had teamed up in pairs, with him partnering with the human.

It was immediately obvious how in sync they were compared to the others, their teamwork only rivaled by the twins. He looked back at her, his eyes catching the water droplets cascading down her body and into her top, forming a trail as it slid down in between her breasts. He only noticed he was staring when he was hit by Asmo’s attack, his brother sending a look toward him. 

Satan frowned. He needed away from there.

He looked back at the girl, his chest fluttering at her smile, and grabbed her hand before he could lose his resolve. “Come with me,” he said, offering no excuse and ignoring the calls of the others.

His mind was muddled, only focusing on her image, wet and panting, imagining her under him like that. His feet carried them to a place he knew well, somewhere secluded and away from the others.

They arrived at a cave, the entrance blocked from where the others were. He led them in, his hand tightening around hers.

“This should be fine, shouldn’t it?” His head swivelled left and right, searching for traces of people nearby. When he guaranteed they were the only people there, he turned back to her. He watched as her chest moved with every pant, pink dusting her face and chest with exhaustion. The blush did nothing for Satan’s erection.

He pushed her against the wall, his lips latching onto hers. His hands moved from her waist to cup her breasts, his thumbs teasing her nipples through her bikini. He felt the tips harden as he rolled his fingers over them, her mouth moaning against his lips. He released her lips as the human fought to catch her breath.

“Satan, should we really be doing it in here?” Her soft pants were like music to his ears, matching with the tempo of his heartbeats. He looked down at her, her cheeks flushed and her eyes full of lust.

“I’m the only one who knows its location, so there shouldn’t be any interruptions.”

He carefully watched her, looking for any signs of discomfort. When she finally consented, he went to her neck, sucking and nipping at it. He sucked at the junction between her neck and shoulder, causing her to let out a loud moan, the sound echoing across the cave and setting a deep flush across her face.

He went down her neck and nipped across her collarbones, splotches of red left in its wake. He looked up at her, heavy-lidded eyes staring back at him as she covered her mouth with the back of her hand, trying to suppress the little groans escaping out of her. He continued to suck at her skin, enjoying her falter as her knees buckled.

Feeling mercy for her, he let go and ordered her on her heels. He stared at his obedient little pet, her eyes looking up at him as if in worship. He pushed down his trunks and held his cock in his hand. His thumb swept over the tip, smearing the precum down his shaft, his eyes catching how she licked her lips. He stroked the head a few more times before guiding it to her lips. She immediately opened and started eagerly sucking around the tip, her eyes closed in ecstasy.

He pulled her up on her knees, her lips still around his cock. He pulled out, a whine slipping past her lips, and positioned himself in between her breasts. Catching on, she pushed them together, pillowing them around his dick and guided them up and down. Satan groaned as he leaned against the wall, the softness contrasting with the warm heat of her mouth as she kissed about the tip. 

Her tongue darted out, catching more of the precum and tasting it. She lowered her head and pushed more of his shaft into her mouth, her breasts still moving up and down his length. Satan could feel himself nearing the edge, her tongue catching on the vein underneath only pushing him further.

He pulled out of her mouth, a string of saliva still connecting them, and spilled all over her face. He looked down at her, both of them panting, and admired the mess he made on her face. Her eyes were more hazy and Satan could feel himself drowning in them.

He gently pulled her up and rested her against the wall. He slowly pulled loose the strings of her bikini, watching her breasts spill out, and immediately latched onto them. His mouth sucked at a nipple as he rolled the other between his fingers. His tongue flicked across the hardened peak, searching for more of her sweets sounds. 

He continued teasing her, moan after moan spilling from her lips. She closed her eyes and leaned more of her weight behind her, her hands gripping his shoulders. 

His other hand stroked her side, the soft touch sending shivers down her spine. It ghosted down her body until a soft stroke landed between her thighs.

“Ahn!”

His finger rubbed lightly between her legs, the friction from her swimsuit causing more heat.

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” Satan whispered against her jaw, his teeth grazing her neck just right, “And it’s not just because of the water, is it?” His finger pressed on her clit, rolling the hardened nub between his fingers.

“A-aah, stop.”

He pressed harder, his fingers stroking her slit through her clothes as his thumb kept playing with her clit. His other hand still rolled and pinched her nipple, the pleasure from both ends causing her knees to shake. “You got wet just from blowing me huh? Feel free to get turned on from doing that to me anytime.”

“S-Satann.” She shook her head, her hands pressing harder against his shoulders.

“What is it?” He pulled away, staring at her lust-filled eyes. Her dazed eyes looked at him, silent as her mouth laid open, panting as he kept stroking her, “I won’t know if you don’t tell me.”

“Please, ngh, touch me,” she closed her eyes, her legs giving in, only held up by Satan as he kept rubbing her through her swimsuit.

“I am.”

“I-inside.”

He watched as she slowly lost it, the teasing too much. She was shaking, his hands her only support. Her face was flushed and her eyes were closed so tight. He could tell she was almost there, she just needed a final push. “As you wish.”

He knelt down, his hands on her hips. He stroked her skin, his fingers catching on the hem of her skirt. He slowly peeled them off, teasing her skin as he went. When she was fully bare, her pussy glistening in front of him, he leant forward and buried his face in her cunt. His tongue lapped at her slit, suckling on her juices as he reveled in her noises. He pushed two of his fingers in, her cunt clenching around them as he thrusted in and out, his tongue playing with her clit.

She grew noisier, Satan playing with her insides and the wet noises echoing around them getting to her head. He continued thrusting in her, pressing her further and further. When he sucked at her, she finally fell off the edge and let out a scream. He kept thrusting in her, his tongue still rolling her clit, helping her ride her climax. 

When he pulled away, she fell down, her legs finally giving up. He quickly caught her and set her on his lap. 

He nuzzled against her jaw, soft kisses fluttering against her skin. “You still ok for another go?”

She nodded against his shoulder, a tiny groan in confirmation. He slowly stood up, carefully setting her in his arms and leaning against the wall for support. The cold, dampness of the cave wall sent a shiver down her spine, the temperature different from the warm body in front of her. He positioned his hardened length against her entrance, “Ready?”

She nodded and he quickly thrusted in. Groans echoed throughout the wall with the sound of skin slapping. “Fuck, you’re so tight. You’re clenching and dripping just for me.”

He thrusted in a certain angle, his cock hitting her just right. “Aah! Satan!”

He pounded into her, aiming for that spot again and again, her weight only pushing her down on him and taking him in deeper. Noises echoed around them as Satan kept ramming into her. He snaked his hand between them, sucking on his fingers before sliding them down to her clit. He rolled the bud in persistent circles, pinching and flicking every so often.

With a hard flick to her clit and a deep thrust, she clenched down and went over the edge, her head thrown back as a loud moan rippled around them. Satan didn’t slow down, still thrusting as he pushed her more and more, oversensitive groans pulled from her lips.

He kept pounding into her, her oversensitive cunt spasming around his cock, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. With a final thrust, he slammed into her, his cum spilling into her and filling her so deep.

They collapsed against the wall, regaining their breaths. Satan pulled out, reveling as he watched his cum leak out of her.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” he said, standing. He looked down at her, seeing her slumped form panting on the ground, a mess of sweat and hickeys, his cum still leaking between her legs and staining her chest and lips. “Although, it is unfair that Asmo gets to take a picture of you. Maybe I could take one of you like this.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! hit me up on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/gayghostsex) or [tumblr](https://turtlelino.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
